Siempre contigo
by RitsuxYui
Summary: Si tuvieras una oportunidad para cambiar el pasado ¿La usarías?, ¿Aun si no puedes cambiar el futuro?, Yui se da cuenta de su grave error y obtiene una segunda oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿Qué hará? One-shot YuiAzu.


Hola, muy buenas, sé que no he subido nada hace mucho tiempo, lo que sucede es que nos mudamos de casa y eso demora semanas, por eso mientras termino los capítulos de mis otras historias quise subir esto, que curiosamente soñé el otro día, no me pregunten por que, simplemente sucedió xD, esto va a ser un one-shot, y espero les guste, últimamente estoy subiendo cosas tristes… algo debe pasarle a mi cerebro xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre contigo.<strong>

Era una mañana como todas las otras, nadie sabía lo que sucedería ese día, simplemente… Fue trágico, les contaré lo que sucedió.

Fue un 8 de agosto, como todos los días me había levantado temprano, wow si Ui me escuchara no lo creería, bueno, no me iré por las ramas, me duche y me vestí para ir al trabajo, estaba usando una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, algo que fuera formal pero no muy complicado, ese día teníamos una reunión muy importante, casi no pude dormir, mi futuro dependía de esa reunión, no, mejor dicho, mi futuro y el de Azusa dependían de esa reunión, sin dudarlo lo cambió.

Antes de irme al trabajo escuche que Azusa empezaba a molestar diciéndome que me concentraba mucho en el trabajo y no en ella, ese día tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, aún recuerdo algunas cosas que le dije.

-No sé por qué me enamore de ti, no vales la pena.-Dije muy irritada.

-Yui, te estas concentrando demasiado en el trabajo, créeme, además, estas empezando a estresarte, cálmate.-Dijo ella ligeramente asustada de mí, el recuerdo de su expresión, me parte el corazón, sin embargo en el momento en el que discutí con ella, no lo hizo.

-Oye, nuestro maldito futuro depende de la reunión que tengo hoy, y me esforcé mucho para llegar a entrar a ella, no estoy estresada, de hecho, estoy genial.-Dije en un tono que al parecer a ella no la convenció.

-Yui, me estas empezando a preocupar, por favor, después de que vengas de esa reunión descansa, lo necesitas.-

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!-Le grité.-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, deja de entrometerte!, es mi trabajo, no el tuyo , por favor, no quiero tener que pelear, ya me tengo que ir, adiós.-

-Yui, solo hablemos unos minutos…-Tomó mi manga, impidiendo que me fuera, pero yo no la dejé terminar, ya que me di la vuelta y la abofeteé, por la fuerza de mi golpe cayó al suelo, soltándome de la camisa, me miraba con una mirada asustada y triste, a los pocos segundos después comenzó a llorar, una parte de mi me decía: _''¿Qué le has hecho?, ve y discúlpate en este momento, maldito monstruo.''_, pero no le tomé importancia, y me fui al trabajo, y la dejé llorando allí en el suelo, pero en ese momento no me importaba lo que ella sentía, y vaya que me equivoqué.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, estábamos en la reunión, éramos como unas 10 personas, era muy difícil llegar hasta donde estaba en ese momento, ese era el día en el que vería si todas esas horas extras trabajando en la empresa habían hecho frutos, quizás con algo de suerte ganaría un ascenso, y así quizás Azusa y yo seríamos más felices, el dinero me tentó, ¡maldita sea!, bueno, seguiré con mi relato… el jefe estaba diciendo que estaba muy agradecido con todos nosotros porque habíamos hecho un muy buen trabajo en la empresa, y en vez de dar solo 5 ascensos, nos iba a ascender a todos, todos nos pusimos muy alegres, todos estaban o hablando con el jefe agradeciéndole, o hablando entre ellos, yo no conocía a nadie allí, así que decidí no hablar con nadie, pero de repente sentí que me vibraba la pierna, era el celular, lo vi debajo de la mesa, el jefe odiaba que usáramos el teléfono en el trabajo, vi que la llamada era de Azusa, por un momento quise contestarle, o enviarle un mensaje, pero el jefe me habló.

-Hirasawa-san, ¡felicitaciones!-Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí, colgué el teléfono y lo guardé rápidamente en mi bolsillo, y me paré para estrechar su mano, sin duda el no contestar su llamada fue el peor error de mi vida.

-Muchas gracias señor Okumura.-Dije mientras estrechaba su mano, después de eso, no pasó nada interesante, así que iré a lo que sigue.

Cuando salí del trabajo y llegué a casa quise darle la noticia a Azusa lo más pronto posible.

-¡Azusa, ya he llegado!-Pero no tuve respuesta alguna, pensé que se había enojado conmigo y no me quería hablar.-Azusa, lo siento, de verdad.-Otra vez sin respuesta, comencé a buscar por la casa pero no la encontré, quizás había salido a comprar, así que decidí esperar.

Habían pasado 3 horas y no llegaba, ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, ya eran las 10 de la noche, estaba muy preocupada, ella nunca se demoraba cuando salía a comprar, ya que había un supermercado a unas cuadras de nuestra casa, iba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, intenté encender la televisión para distraerme un poco, pero no funcionó en nada, hasta que escuché que el teléfono de la casa sonaba, corrí hacia el casi cayéndome en el camino hacia él, y conteste rápidamente.

-Hola… ¿Yui?-Esa sin duda no era la voz de Azusa, me decepcioné un poco, aunque esa era la voz de Mio-chan, quizás ella sabía algo.

-Oh, Mio-chan, hola, cuanto tiempo, te quería preguntar si es que sabías algo sobre Azusa, aún no está en casa y estoy muy preocupada por ella.-Le dije con un notorio tono de tristeza y preocupación, que al parecer ella lo notó, y me respondió con mucha dificultad.

-Sí, Yui verás, yo te había llamado por eso mismo.-Se le notaba muy preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas, eso me preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba.-Es difícil explicártelo, necesito que vengas al hospital Sakura, ahora.-

-Pero Mio-chan, ¿Qué es tan importante que…-

-Yui, por favor, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que vengas YA.-

-Está bien, voy ahora.-Y colgué el teléfono, en ese momento me preguntaba: ¿Qué habrá sido tan importante?, ¿Por qué Mio estaba tan nerviosa?, esas y más preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero como ella me lo había dicho: 'No tenía tiempo', así que fui lo más rápido que pude, recuerdo que recibí varios bocinazos y gritos de gente por haber cruzado donde no debía o también recuerdo que casi choqué unas 7 veces, pero bueno, eso no es importante, cuando llegué al hospital me estacioné y me baje del auto, entré al hospital y vi a Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan, Ui e incluso Jun-chan estaba allí, todas apenas me vieron bajaron sus miradas, me sentía muy confundida, ¿Me estaban escondiendo algo?, no podía saberlo si no les preguntaba así que me acerqué a ellas y les hablé.

-Hey, chicas, ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Um… Yui, es sobré Azusa, esta grave…-Me dijo Ricchan, que intentaba consolar a Mio, que lloraba y lloraba y abrí los ojos en shock apenas escuche la última palabra.

-Creo que deberías preguntarle a algún doctor si es que la puedes ver, creo que ella quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo esta vez Mugi-chan, no perdí más tiempo, divisé a una enfermera y rápidamente me acerqué a ella.

-Umm… Hola…-Dije un poco tímida e incómoda.

-Oh, buenas noches, ¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita?-Me preguntó amablemente.

-Ah, quería preguntar si puedo pasar a la habitación de Azusa Nakano.-Dije esta vez con un poco más de confianza.

-¿Eres familiar o amiga?-Me preguntó.

-Umm… un poco de ambas si se podría decir así.-No quería decirle directamente que Azusa era mi novia, si se lo decía probablemente si era homofóbica no me iba a dejar pasar a su habitación.

-Oh, ya entiendo, me lo hubieras dicho directamente y ya, pero bueno, para llegar a su habitación tienes que seguir derecho por ese pasillo, doblar a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, es la numero 93, intenta no hablar muy fuerte ni nada, ya que ella está demasiado grave.-

-Muchas gracias.-Di una reverencia y me fui siguiendo las indicaciones que me dijo, había llegado, habitación 93, di un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, en esa cama de hospital, dormida, y el único sonido que había allí era el monitor de ritmo cardiaco que no paraba de hacer unos molestos ''Beeps'', me acerqué a ella y me senté a los pies de la cama, la vi directamente por un rato, vi que tenía muchas vendas en su cabeza, parece que lo que le había sucedido había sido muy grave, también vi que su mejilla estaba roja, ese era el lugar en donde la había abofeteado, en ese momento sentí mucho dolor, no quería que ella me tuviera miedo, o que se alejara de mi o peor aún, ambas.

Después de un momento viéndola, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y cuando me vio casi dio un brinco, ella sin duda estaba asustada de mí, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla, y así lo hice.

-Lo siento mucho.-Comencé mientras sentía que unas lágrimas iban a escapar de mis ojos.-Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, pero en ese momento no me pude controlar, no era yo. Por favor, no me tengas miedo, te pido que me perdones, prometo no volver a asustarte nunca más, yo en verdad te amo, debí haberte cuidado, no haberte golpeado, me siento como una idiota.-Dije tratando de contenerme, pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a fluir por mi rostro.

-Y-Y-Yu-i.-Dijo con tristeza y dificultad.-Yo lo siento.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Pregunté confundida.

-Yo… planeé suicidarme, aunque creo que no me resultó hehe…-Dijo con una risa muy débil.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-Dije sorprendida, jamás había pensado que ella se hubiera querido suicidar.

-Es que… quería disculparme contigo, y aprovechar a hablarte un poco, por eso te llamé al celular, pero nunca me contestaste, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo y no querías volver a hablarme nunca más, que me odiabas, y en ese momento pensé que sin ti no podría hacer nada, así que decidí cruzar la calle cuando un auto pasara, el auto logró atropellarme, pero creo que no me mató, creo que Ritsu y Mio estaban pasando por allí y ellas fueron quienes llamaron a la ambulancia, aunque los doctores me dijeron que intentaron operarme para salvarme, pero que solo viviré quien sabe, unas horas, minutos o incluso segundos más, luego moriré.-

-N-no…-Dije en un susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar.-Azusa, yo nunca te odie ni me enfadé contigo, y no te contesté esa llamada porque estaba en el trabajo, simplemente no podía, debiste haberme esperado un tiempo más.-

-Lo sé, ahora me arrepiento, pero aunque sea puedo morir en paz, ya que sé que nunca me odiaste.-

-Azusa, no digas eso por favor.-

-Lo siento Yui pero es la verdad, no viviré por mucho tiempo…-

-Está bien, entonces, por favor, perdóname, así quizás pueda vivir sin el peso de que siempre me odiaste.-

-Yo nunca te odié mi querida Yui, yo siempre te amé, no importa lo que pasara, y te seguiré amando siempre…-Dijo mientras escuché que los ´´Beeps´´ se iban ralentizando.-Y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…-No pude contener más y la besé, lo necesitaba, ese fue el último beso que le podría dar.-Siempre… contigo…-Dijo, y el monitor de ritmo cardiaco indicaba que ya se había ido, quizás de este mundo, pero sé que nunca se iría de mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de agosto del 2014.<strong>

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde ese accidente, Yui había seguido su vida normalmente, bueno, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, iba a visitar casi todos los días la tumba de Azusa, hablándole, como si siguiera allí con ella, mucha gente creía que estaba loca y querían mandarla al psicólogo, pero ella sabía que Azusa la escuchaba, y no le tomaba importancia a lo que le dijera la gente, pero un día cuando fue a visitar el cementerio vio a una mujer enfrente de la tumba de su amada, Yui confundida se acercó, pero la mujer se dio la vuelta para ver a la castaña, Yui cuando la vio quedó en shock.

-Cuanto tiempo, Yui-chan…-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿O-Oba-chan?-Preguntó Yui confundida y un poco asustada, ''_¿No había muerto ya hace 5 años?''_ Se preguntó Yui.

-Exactamente, me alegra que aún me recuerdes.-

-P-pero… ¿Tu no estabas…-

-¿Muerta?, pues si, y me convertí en un ángel, por lo que tengo una oportunidad para ayudar a alguien, y te elegí a ti.-

-¿A mí?-Pregunto confundida la castaña.-¿De que estas hablando?-

-No intentes ocultar tu tristeza ante mí, Yui-chan, lo he visto todo, esa chica, Azusa, recuerdo que tú estabas muy feliz con ella, pero pasó aquel accidente y se alejó de ti, por eso te daré una segunda oportunidad, solo una segunda oportunidad para que puedas arreglar todo lo malo que hiciste en el pasado.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo obtendré esa segunda oportunidad de la que hablas?, lo que pasa, pasa, y no hay vuelta atrás, no se puede avanzar o retroceder el tiempo.-

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un ángel, Yui-chan.-Y dicho eso se iba alejando de la tumba, desvaneciéndose, pero paró por un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver a Yui nuevamente.-Pero recuerda: Puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero el futuro no lo podrás cambiar por más que quieras, eso significa que puedes aprovechar todo el tiempo que perdiste en el pasado con el trabajo, y puedes pasar ese tiempo con ella, pero no podrás salvarla de la muerte.-Después de decir esto desvaneció completamente, dejando a la castaña sin palabras.

Unos días después de ese encuentro extraño, Yui tuvo un sueño, en el cual pudo ver a Azusa cruzando la calle, con lágrimas en la cara, estaba a punto de cruzar, y se veía que un auto se acercaba a ella con gran rapidez, en su sueño se escucharon las últimas palabras de Azusa: ''Siempre contigo'', y Yui despertó de golpe, estaba sudando, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun así seguía soñando con ella, tomo su celular que estaba en el velador y lo vio, era sábado a las 10 de la mañana.

-Supongo que no trabajo hoy.-Se dijo a sí misma, y dejó el celular en el velador nuevamente, sin ver la fecha.

Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con unos jeans azules y una sudadera gris, después fue a buscar un jugo de naranja al refrigerador, y como ella siempre tenía un calendario pegado a la puerta de él, vio la fecha cuando cerró la puerta, tenía todas los días de junio tachados excepto el 4 de junio, en ese momento recordó que el día debería ser el 15 de agosto, casi escupe el jugo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿En verdad se estaba volviendo loca?, decidió salir a correr un poco para despejar su mente, así que fue a buscar un reproductor Mp3 y unos audífonos, y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir, alguien tocó el timbre.

-_''¿Quién podrá ser?, Ricchan me dijo que iba a venir mañana, no hoy''_-Pensó y abrió la puerta, cuando vio quien estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta quedó congelada.

Azusa estaba allí, no había cambiado en nada, y Yui seguía viéndola embobada, después de un rato, la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda y decidió entrar e ir a la cocina sin siquiera saludar, comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas de compras cuando notó que Yui la seguía viendo con los ojos como platos y la mano en el pomo de la puerta, además aún no había cerrado.

-¿Qué sucede?, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.-Bromeó la pelinegra mientras ponía algunos alimentos en el refrigerador.

Yui cerró la puerta, aun en shock, se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio el calendario pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, no estaba loca, según el calendario la fecha era 4 de junio del 2012, sonrió alegremente y fue a abrazar a Azusa por la cintura y desde atrás.

-¿Eh?, Yui, ¿Qué te sucede?, andas muy extraña hoy.-Dijo Azusa confundida, pero con una sonrisa.

-Nada… es que te extrañé mucho…-Dijo alegremente y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ahora Yui entendía lo que le había dicho la abuela en ese encuentro en el cementerio, de alguna manera, pudo volver el tiempo atrás, estaba muy agradecida, sin embargo estaba un poco triste, ya que sabía que Azusa de todas formas iba a morir, pero esta vez no iba a desaprovechar el tiempo en el trabajo, no iba a estar horas extra en la noche, ahora iba a pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba con su amada ''Azu-nyan''.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese mismo día a las 18:00 horas.<strong>

**-**¡Te quiero mucho Azu-nyan!-Dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra la décima vez en este día.

-¿Por qué estás tan cariñosa conmigo Yui?, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?, no me digas que volviste a decirle a Mio que los percebes vivían debajo de su cama.-

-¿Eh?, esa vez fue porque Ricchan me pidió que lo hiciera, aunque tengo que admitir que fue bastante divertido, Mio-chan estuvo durmiendo 2 semanas en el sofá, aunque cuando Ricchan le dijo la verdad, se llevó un buen chichón.-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-¿Acaso es malo que te diga que te quiero?-

-No, pero estoy comenzando a sospechar de ti, te estaré vigilando Yui, de esta no te salvas.-Bromeó la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Yui confundida.-No he hecho nada malo, lo juro.-

-Está bien, esta vez confiaré en ti.-

-¡Te quiero mucho Azu-nyan!-

-¡No otra vez!-

Y así siguieron pasando los días, junio, julio, la castaña y la pelinegra se habían divertido juntas, ambas estaban felices de estar en compañía de la otra, pero habían pasado demasiado rápido para Yui, ella quería seguir al lado de Azusa, sin embargo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, era 5 de agosto, el día se acercaba, quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo que pudiera con Azusa, pero un día en el trabajo el jefe la llamó a su oficina para hablar.

-Señor, ¿Sucede algo malo?-Preguntó Yui preocupada, era probable que la despidieran.

-No, no, no, al contrario, he visto que estos 2 últimos meses has estado mucho más activa en el trabajo, y por tu gran esfuerzo quiero que vengas el 8 de agosto a una reunión, he citado a los 10 mejores trabajadores de la empresa, uno de ellos eres tú, la reunión será a las 9:00, no faltes, ya que es muy probable que te ganes un ascenso.-

Yui estaba feliz y a la vez molesta, ya que antes había trabajado muchas horas extras para llegar a aquella reunión, y ahora se daba cuenta que todo ese esfuerzo no había servido de nada, pero sabía que el futuro seguiría igual según le había dicho la abuela, así que aceptó ir.

-¡He llegado!-Gritó alegremente al llegar a casa, sin embargo no escuchó respuesta, confundida busco por la casa pero no encontró a Azusa por ninguna parte, ¿Y si el accidente había sucedido antes de lo previsto?, sin embargo de repente sintió que la abrazaban desde atrás.

-Hola Yui.-Dijo Azusa en un tono un poco provocativo y después comenzó a morder la oreja de la castaña.

-¿E-eh? A-Azu-nyan.-Dijo sin poder evitar escapar uno que otro gemido.

-¿Tendré que provocarte así por mucho tiempo para que actúes?-

-No.-Dijo Yui, después comenzó a besar a Azusa con pasión, y comenzó a guiarla hasta la habitación, en el camino comenzaban a quitarse la ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>8 de agosto de 2012, 8:00 horas.<strong>

Había llegado el día, ya no había vuelta atrás, ese día Azusa y Yui se iban a separar, era inevitable, pero aunque sea pudieron pasar un tiempo juntas, Yui había hecho la misma rutina que la vez pasada, y cuando iba a salir Azusa la llamó.

-Yui…-

-¿Si?-

-Saldré con Mio y Ritsu, ¿Esta bien?-

-Claro, no necesitas por que preguntarme.-

-Ok, y suerte con la reunión, te amo.-Y le dio un beso.-Adiós.-

-Adiós.-Dijo Yui con tristeza, quizas esa sería la ultima vez que vería a Azusa.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 horas.<strong>

Yui estaba nerviosa, veía su celular muchas veces para ver si es que Azusa la llamaba pero nada, dio un suspiro, estaba preocupada, y al parecer su jefe lo notó.

-Hirasawa-san ¿Esta bien?-Apenas dijo eso todos los presentes en la reunión voltearon a verla curiosamente.

-Yo… no puedo, lo siento.-Dijo Yui y salió corriendo de la sala y también de la empresa.

-_''Ahora lo entiendo todo''-_Pensó mientras corría a todo lo que podía hacia la calle en la que había sucedido el accidente.-_''No podría vivir sin ella, ella es todo para mí, sé que no puedo cambiar su destino, pero quizás, solo quizás pueda cambiar el mío, no le tengo miedo a morir, tengo miedo a perderla.''-_´Parecía como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.-_''Por eso yo…''-_Yui comenzó a tener recuerdos de ella y Azusa en esos 2 últimos meses.-_''Yo voy a intentar irme contigo, quizás no sea la mejor opción, pero será mejor que estar sola hasta la muerte, porque yo solo te amo a ti, Nakano Azusa.''-_Yui logró divisar a Azusa, estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos, y estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, siguió corriendo hacia ella, esta vez mas rápido, tuvo que empujar un montón de personas para llegar hacia donde estaba la pelinegra, no le importaba nada, quería estar con ella para siempre, aun si le costaba la vida.

Una de las personas que empujó le gritó.

-¡Oi!, ¿Qué te pasa?... Espera… ¿Yui?-Era Ritsu que estaba tomada de la mano de Mio, ellas estaban buscando a Azusa ya que se supone que se deberían haber juntado hace 10 minutos y aun no la encontraban.

Yui simplemente la ignoró, escuchó el motor de un auto, se escuchaba claramente ya que el tubo de escape no tenía silenciador, miró a su izquierda y vio el auto que había sido el que atropelló a Azusa, debía correr rápido o no la alcanzaría.

Por su parte, Azusa iba a cruzar la calle para ver si Mio y Ritsu estaban allá, ya había cambiado el semáforo a verde, así que comenzó a cruzar, pero sintió algunos gritos de personas aterradas y también logró oír un motor, vio al lado, a solo unos metros de ella había un Subaru Impreza, ya no tenía escapatoria, aunque corriera no alcanzaría a salvarse, se quedó allí parada en shock.

Yui vio que el auto se acercaba mucho, cada vez más, cuando el auto estuvo a punto de atropellar a la pelinegra, ella corrió y abrazó a la pelinegra que seguía en shock, y le dijo sus últimas palabras, lo que le había dicho Azusa anteriormente.

-Siempre contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡Yui!, ¡Azusa!-Ritsu soltó la mano de Mio e intentó correr hacía ellas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto impactó con ambas, dejándolas en una piscina de sangre, muchas personas vieron en shock la escena, otras se desmayaron.

El conductor intentó salir y escapar, pero se cayó en el camino, estaba ebrio, Ritsu le dio un golpe tras otro.

-Tu, ¡Maldito infeliz!-Dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

-N-No…-Dijo Mio cayendo de rodillas, 2 de sus mejores amigas o habían muerto o estaban graves y lo peor de todo es que lo vio con sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Unos minutos más tarde se escucharon sirenas, las patrullas y la ambulancia habían llegado, Ritsu le entregó al herido hombre a los policías y estos se lo llevaron, los enfermeros de la ambulancia bajaron rápidamente e intentaron verificar si Yui y Azusa estaban vivas, pero negó con la cabeza, indicando que ya se habían ido a otro lugar.

-¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Ui?-Susurró Ritsu con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún otro lugar.<strong>

-¿Por qué decidiste morir conmigo?-Dijo Azusa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yui, estaban en un campo lleno de flores, y estaban sentadas bajo un árbol.

-No habría podido vivir sin ti, sabía que esto iba a pasar, y como tuve una segunda oportunidad quise irme contigo.-Dijo Yui tomando de la mano a Azusa entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Cómo sabías que esto iba a pasar?-Preguntó Azusa confundida.

-Eso es un secreto.-Susurró a su oído y la besó, no le molestaría estar así para siempre.-Te amo.-

* * *

><p>Eso es todo, Dat Final, espero que a Azusa y Yui les vaya bien en el cielo… o donde quiera que estén xD, estoy teniendo muchos problemas para escribir capítulos para mis otras historias, la inspiración no me viene… pero bueno, supongo ya vendrá… algún día ToT… Espero les haya gustado este one-shot ya que invertí unas 4 horas en escribirlo, si pueden dejarme un review para decirme que hice bien, que hice mal, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen alguna pregunta, si quieren lanzarme tomates, manzanas, alcachofas, etc… pueden dejarlos, con mucho gusto los leeré, adiós y muchas gracias por leer… claro si es que lo leíste xDD.<p> 


End file.
